Outsider
by Vena Grey
Summary: AU. Kagome’s supposedly commonplace encounter with a stranger seems to keep coming back to bite her. Of course, this boy's random appearances aren’t doing anything to help. InuKag, lime. Part of Phantom Night. Sequel, Tantalize, now posted.


**Outsider  
**An Inuyasha fiction by Vena Grey

_Discla__imer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuy__asha. I am not Rumiko Takahashi. T__herefore, I do not own Inuy__asha.__ I also don't own Evanescence's Everybody's Fool;__ there are a few references to it in __here. This__ is not a songfic, though._

_Summary: AU. __Kagome's supposedly commonplace encounter with a stranger seems to keep coming back to haunt her. Of course, __random appearances aren't doing anything to help.__ Lime._

_I was just having one of those days that I had to write something, and this story came into the world. I tried not to make it real serious, but hey, I like drama. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was dark. Very, _very_ dark. Which is odd, because it was a cloudy night; and cloudy nights had this tendency to turn the sky red and light up Tokyo with a glow only a city as big as this could produce. 

I was walking home from grocery shopping near the middle of December. It was barely seven in the evening, and yet, all hints of light from the day had faded. It was just me, the stores that were still open, and that eerie reddish sky above me. But, for some reason, it was darker than usual. Maybe because the streetlights hadn't come on yet.

The walk from my home at the Higurashi shrine to the grocery store a few blocks down wasn't long, and it was an almost relieving trip I took three times per week. Since my mother's sudden death the year before from liver failure, when I was thirteen, I'd taken it upon myself to do the work she did in the household; the cooking, the cleaning, you know. "Female chores", as my jii-chan put it. It was a pain on top of my schoolwork, so my social life was nearly nonexistent; but I promised my mother that I'd take care of her family before she died. So, I managed.

I was quietly singing to myself as I walked home, some catchy American rock tune that my friend Eri had showed me at school earlier that Friday.

_"Perfect by nature…icons of self-indulgence…just what we all need…more lies about a world that…" _

I spun once while I was walking, the two grocery bags I was holding flaring out at my sides, causing my small body to sway with them. I grinned as I started to sing a little louder; I wasn't bad at it or anything, I actually considered myself relatively good. But my brother Souta never let me sing at home, he always yelled at me and told me to shut up.

I allowed myself to get lost in the song—just a little, anyway.

_"Never was, and never will be...have you no shame__, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled…__"_

I hardly noticed the few people I passed on the streets, and I wasn't aware of how loud my voice had risen until some of the supplies I'd bought fell out of one of the bags as I swung it, hitting the cement with a small _thud_ and snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't the fruits or vegetables…" I said to myself, picking up the supplies that had dropped. As I was nearly complete, I became aware that someone was helping me.

"Thank you," I said to the stranger, aware as soon as he responded that my helper was male.

"No problem," he responded curtly, his voice deep, but not quite as deep as a full-grown man's. As I looked at him, I saw that he likely wasn't much older than me—maybe two, three years at the most, and was dressed in dark, baggy jeans, a black band t-shirt, and a dark red bandana over his head. The colour of his eyes surprised me, as I'd never seen golden eyes in a person in my life. I'd never seen such astonishingly silver hair either, and he wore it long; it cascaded over his shoulders and stopped near his hips. He stood when he was finished, and offered a hand to help me up. Neither of us moved or said anything for a few moments, resulting in an awkward silence. When he decided I wasn't going to say anything, he turned and left—and I did the same.

I continued home in silence, forgetting the song instantly and just concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. It didn't dawn on me until after I'd gotten home, though, that I hadn't asked the boy his name; yet, at the same time, I wondered why I cared so much to know.

* * *

The next time I saw the boy was the night of my fourteenth birthday. My friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and I were all walking back to Ayumi's house, having just returned from the party at the roller rink. I saw the flash of silver hair for a split second, and my friends, being in the middle of a particularly funny re-telling of a scene at Yuka's party a few weeks ago, didn't notice me get pulled aside and taken behind a tall hedge. He was wearing a dark blue bandana over his head, and I silently wondered why. 

He didn't release my arm until he was sure I wasn't going to bolt, which was after the shock had subsided. I noticed that his fingernails were long and resembled claws.

"You're that boy again…" I said, stating the obvious. He grunted in what sounded like a curt laugh. "What are you doing with me?"

"I realized before that I never heard your name," he said, ignoring my question.

"Maybe because I never gave it to you," I said. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Interesting name," I mused. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you a bit more formally. But I have to go, or my friends will get worried."

"I overheard those girls say it was your birthday," he stated as he leaned over me, lightly cupping my face as he pressed his lips to mine for a split second. Before I could realize what had happened, he'd pulled away, and I blushed. "Happy birthday, Kagome." And, with that, he stood and left as quickly as he came. I stood up, walking back to Ayumi's house. But, before I opened the door, I couldn't help but blurt:

"What the hell was _that_?"

* * *

I didn't see Inuyasha again until after my sixteenth birthday. I was driving home from work in the black Toyota Celica convertible I'd saved up for while working the past two years, and I stopped briefly in a music store to pick up the latest album as well as one older one by that American band Eri introduced me to, Evanescence. I'd just walked out of the store and was grabbing my car keys out of my pocket when I saw Inuyasha, dressed in dark jeans with two holes at one knee a dark red shirt that accented his well-toned figure. He was leaning against my car, his eyes closed. This time, his bandana was black. 

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up, then back at my car.

"Nice ride," he commented somewhat absentmindedly. He faced me and his eyes closed again.

"How'd you know it was mine?" I asked, stopping about ten feet away from him.

"I smelled you on it," he commented in a very nonchalant tone, as if it were perfectly normal for one to identify someone's car by smell. One of my eyebrows shot up.

"What?" My hands folded over my chest, the hand carrying my newly-purchased albums on top. "What do you mean; you knew it was my car by _smelling me on it?_" My tone got suspicious very quickly.

"Have you forgotten about the last time I saw you?" His tone didn't change at all. I, however, was a bit taken aback.

"No, of course not. Most girls don't forget their first kiss." Inuyasha laughed a little and looked up at me, stepping away from my car and rising to his full height. He was a lot taller than before; he was likely a full head taller than I was, now, even in my two-inch heels.

"Well, I quickly learned your scent that night. It's not hard." He began walking toward me slowly.

My eyes widened a little, and my arms fell to my sides. I began to back away as he approached me, unaware of where I was going. It got darker as I continued, and I realized I was walking down the side-street next to the music store. I heard a dog bark somewhere in the distance, and I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Not scared, are 'ya, Kagome?" I heard the smirk in his voice. "I can smell that too, you know."

"Wh…what are you?" He was right; I was afraid._ I_ hadn't even realized that yet. My voice felt small.

"You'll find out soon enough…" He closed the distance between us in one graceful bound, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to him as he picked me up and clapped a clawed hand over my mouth. My eyes flew open as he began to run, far faster than any human could. He wound through the alleyways behind the stores effortlessly, not stopping for several minutes, until we were far enough into the darkness that he knew I couldn't escape without getting hopelessly lost. By the time we stopped, I was completely frozen; I'd only worn a black skirt that ended mid-thigh and a red top with lace sleeves and white print. Plus, my long hair was tied in a ponytail, which didn't help me at all.

Inuyasha set me down, smirking as he stepped a couple feet back and took in my appearance. His hungry gaze ran down my every curve, every feminine detail, taking a bit more time at my neck. I mentally hit myself for wearing such revealing clothes. I saw his eyes darken, and I couldn't help but feel like I'd been cornered by a predator. My heart rate sped up even more and my breathing quickened. I began to back up, but a cold brick wall quickly came up behind me and halted my progress.

He came toward me again, quicker this time, and placed his hands on either side of me. I could smell his scent, now; he smelled…_spicy_.

"Your fear is just going to make this even more fun…" he said, a feral grin on his face. As he spoke, I noticed that his canines were extremely long.

"W-what are you going to do?" My voice was still small.

"Nothing I haven't wanted to do since the minute I met you," he responded. His tone ran chills down my spine.

I gasped. As I was about to cover my chest with my arms again, Inuyasha pinned them to the wall with his own. I struggled, but could quickly tell that my efforts were futile. He was much stronger than I was.

One of his hands raised, and began to slowly trace the contours of my face; around the hairline, down the cheekbone, and across the jaw line. He stopped at my lips, running his thumb across it before pausing. Before I could register, his thumb was replaced by his lips, which crashed down on mine with a biting need. He bit my lip, and when I gasped in surprise, his tongue invaded my mouth, every inch it could reach. I began to kiss back; timidly, wondering if this was acceptable to him; and he smirked against my lips, signaling that it was _very _acceptable. He crushed me between himself and the wall, and I could feel the muscles his shirt was barely concealing like unbreakable steel.

One of his hands moved to my hip, locking me against the wall, while the other secured me at the shoulder. His hands began to roam across all parts of me he could get to; my back, my chest, everything. One moved down to my thighs and spread them, inching up toward a very, _very_ intimate place. His leg replaced his hand, and I could feel his need hardening against my thigh.

He pulled back to inspect his work, and that feral grin re-appeared. I was panting for breath, and he loved it.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He asked mockingly. His golden eyes were dark brown in the poor lighting.

"What _are_ you, Inuyasha?" I asked again. He laughed.

"Huh. You tell me, Kagome." He grasped my chin as if to make sure I was watching him, and pulled the bandana off. I gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening; there was a pair of silvery dog-ears on his head. Despite myself, I had the urge to touch them, but held back.

"I thought demons were extinct!" My eyes couldn't widen much more than they were at that moment.

"You thought wrong." The hand that was on my chin slid down my neck, stopping just below the collarbone. He stroked the sensitive skin there once before lowering his head to the crook of my neck. His tongue ran along there once before his teeth sank into my skin, and I clutched at the wall in pain and shock. His teeth left me almost immediately, though, and he lapped at the blood until it was gone. Only a mark remained.

I knew the demon legends. I lived at a shrine with a very paranoid exorcist; of _course_ I knew the demon legends. I knew why Inuyasha had bit me. He'd _marked_ me. I was bound to him forever, whether I wanted it or not.

"Why me, Inuyasha? Why'd you pick me?" My voice hadn't come back—if anything, it was smaller than before.

"I like the way you smell," he said, ignoring my questions again, all traces of sarcasm gone. "Your smell is strongest just below the neck. I couldn't forget it…I tried for two years but couldn't."

That night, we returned to my car and drove to his flat. He took one of the CDs I'd purchased, opened it, and stuck it in the slot. He flipped to a random track, and Everybody's Fool began to play. I smiled and immediately began singing.

I never really expected him to answer my last question that night.

He never did.

_**fin**_

* * *

_Well. That was much darker than I thought it'd be…-sheepish-_

_Anyway. This was my first try at __InuKag__, so tell me: how'd I do? Was it good? Great? Terrible? A dreadfully awful excuse for a story? It would make my day if you'd just kindly hit the review button and tell me your opinion on this story. :)_

_I'm not going to do any more for this particular piece, but, if you'd like to see something similar, be sure to tell me!_

_-Vena_


End file.
